La Belle, l'Aventurier et la Bête
by Ammlya
Summary: Petit conte du cratère - "Alors qu'ils arrivent dans une contrée retirée, nos aventuriers sont mandés pour une nouvelle quête : tuer le monstre qui terrorise la région depuis bien trop longtemps."
1. Prologue - Conte du matin

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici une petite histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a trèèès longtemps, sur une aventure méconnue de nos chers héros, j'ai nommé : Théo Silverberg, Grunlek Von Krayn, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de vous la partager, car je n'ai jamais réussi a être entièrement satisfaite du résultat. Jusqu'à ce que je finisse par arrêter de me prendre la tête. Car après tout… un mythe reste un mythe, une légende reste une légende, et un conte reste un conte. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire._

 _N.D.A. : Cette fiction se passe dans les débuts de la carrière des aventuriers, donc avant la saison 1 de la série, et est centrée sur le personnage de Bob. Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me communiquer vos avis !_

 _[Disclaimer : Les personnages de Théo, Grunlek, Shin et B.O.B. appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. Ils font partie de l'univers d'Aventures, création de Mahyar, le redoutable et non moins soyeux MJ. Je ne possède rien d'autre que mon imagination, et je ne gagne rien d'autre que le plaisir d'écrire et de vous partager mes textes.]_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Conte du matin

« On dit qu'autrefois, il y a bien longtemps, un comte vivait dans ce château. Il avait avec lui deux domestiques, de jeunes orphelins qu'il aimait comme ses enfants. On dit aussi qu'à ses côtés se trouvait une femme, parmi les plus belles qu'on eu su voir. Mais un jour, une terrible bête arriva dans la région. Elle élut domicile au château du Comte, et jamais plus on entendit parler de lui, des deux enfants, ou de la femme. Depuis lors, où qu'elle aille, la bête anéantit tout sur son passage, massacrant sans distinction hommes et animaux, répandant le malheur dans son sillage. Seul le sacrifice d'une belle femme, à chaque nouveau cycle de lune, arrêtait pour un temps sa soif de sang et de carnage. Maintes et maintes fois, de valeureux héros ont tentés d'éradiquer ce fléau. Mais rien n'y fit jamais. Chaque tentative était un désastre. De tous les courageux partis au repère de la bête, seuls les bredouilles sont revenus... »


	2. Chapitre 1 - Au service de la Lumière

**Chapitre 1**

Au service de la Lumière

Quelque part, sur la route qui mène au château d'Ombrage, un groupe d'aventuriers chevauche vers une sombre destination…

\- Non, non, et non ! Je continue à dire que c'est une idée ridicule. »  
\- Bob, tu ne veux pas t'arrêter 5 min ? Ça va faire deux heures que tu répètes ça en boucle. »  
\- Et je continuerais à le répéter, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez devenus sourds, s'il le faut ! »  
\- Mais t'en as pas marre à la fin ?! »

\- C'est pas toi qui te retrouves à porter des jupons en pleine campagne. J'ai même dû me raser la barbe ! » Vociféra le mage.  
\- J'aurais pensé que le fait d'être dévoré vivant t'inquiéterait d'avantage, mais bon. » Rétorqua le paladin.  
\- Justement ! Comment tu veux que je puisse avoir une mort crédible dans cette tenue ?! Je viens de perdre toute ma dignité ! »  
\- Ça va, c'est pas un drame non plus… et puis elle te va très bien cette robe. »

La dispute durait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village. Le petit groupe formé par nos quatre aventuriers avait été mandé par l'église de la lumière, dans le but de venir en aide aux habitants de cette région en proie au désespoir (monnayant quelque rétribution, cela va de soi). On leur avait dit qu'une terrible bête dévastait la région depuis des années, sans que personne n'arrive à mettre un terme à ce fléau. Elle détruisait tout sur son passage, semant la ruine et la désolation.

Le seul moyen que l'on avait trouvé pour éviter ce chaos était de livrer au monstre une jeune femme, à chaque nouveau cycle de lune. On ne revoyait jamais la fille en question (on commençait à en manquer cruellement d'ailleurs), mais au moins les récoltes étaient épargnées, et les nuits étaient sûres.

La mission confiée aux aventuriers était simple : réussir là où tous les autres ont échoués. Ce genre de chose, ils en ont l'habitude. Seulement voilà, une barrière magique semblait protéger le château où la bête avait élue domicile, empêchant toute personne autre que la victime sacrifiée de pénétrer les lieux.

Le moyen qu'avaient trouvé les aventuriers pour approcher ladite Bête ne faisait pas le plaisir de l'unanimité des membres du groupe. Au prix de nombreuses hypothèses, Théo, Bob, Shin et Grunlek en vinrent à la conclusion suivante : le meilleur moyen d'entrer dans la tanière du monstre était que l'un d'entre eux se fasse passer pour une femme, afin d'ouvrir la voie aux autres. Ils se doutaient bien que l'expérience avait déjà été tentée, mais c'est la meilleure idée qu'ils avaient pour l'instant.

Après avoir longuement débattu sur la question de « qui parmi eux pourrait endosser le rôle de la belle sacrifiée », il fut décidé que Bob s'y collerait. Théo n'avait pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi, Shin se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise sans son masque et sa capuche, et Grunlek refusait catégoriquement de se raser la barbe.

Les habitants avaient donc eu la générosité d'offrir une belle robe rouge flamboyante au pyromage, et de le maquiller pour accentuer ses traits fins. Voilà pourquoi, depuis deux bonnes heures, Bob n'arrêtait pas de râler, malgré le résultat magnifique et criant de réalisme.

Lorsqu'ils finirent enfin par arriver en vue de leur destination, ils découvrirent un lieu très différent de ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Pas de larges tours sombres, pas de murs lézardés, ou de corbeaux volant autour du donjon. Le château d'Ombrage était tout au contraire pareil à un palais de rêves. Du sommet de la colline, on pouvait apercevoir sans peine les grandes tours fines et blanches, recouvertes de lierre, et le parc recouvert d'herbe verte à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Le cadre idéal pour le déroulement d'un conte de fée.

\- Bon, on va voir si, oui ou non, ça fonctionne. »

En effet, rien ne garantissait que le plan allait marcher. Si la magie qui protégeait l'endroit dépendait d'un sort bien défini, alors il y a peu de chance qu'elle se fasse abuser par le déguisement.

Les aventuriers se placèrent à quelques mètres du portail et Bob avança seul, d'un pas aussi assuré et féminin que possible. Il tendit la main vers la grille et poussa pour l'ouvrir, mais elle demeura fermée. Il essaya plusieurs fois, de toutes ses forces, mais rien à faire, le lourd alliage de métal ne bougeait pas.

\- Au moins on aura essayé. » Dit-il à moitié déçu devant cet échec.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner vers ses camarades, un effroyable bruit de grincement se fit entendre. Le mage dû protéger ses oreilles de son mieux pendant que la grille pivotait sur ses gonds. Stupéfait, il regarda ses amis avec étonnement.

« Bon, une étape de franchie. » Pensa-t-il.

Le portail s'était ouvert d'une largeur de trois hommes environ. Bob regarda le château au loin et avança d'un lentement.

« Avancez, vite ! » lança-t-il à ses amis par télépathie, alors qu'il se trouvait entre les deux battants.

Comprenant son intention, le reste du groupe se mit à courir vers la grille. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre, une force invisible tira la belle déguisée vers l'avant. Bob tomba au sol, tandis que la porte se refermait sur ses camarades avant que ceux-ci ne puissent la franchir.

\- Bob, ça va ? »  
\- Aïe... Oui, ça va, juste secoué. »  
\- Bon, au moins tu es entré, c'est déjà ça. »

Ils examinèrent la grille. Aucun moyen de l'ouvrir à nouveau, ni même de la franchir en l'escaladant. Shin tenta l'expérience, mais une force au delà du matériel le fit retomber violemment à terre.

\- … Qu'en penses-tu, Bob ? » Demanda le nain mécanicien du groupe.  
\- J'en pense qu'une bonne partie de ce qu'on nous a raconté au sujet de cette bête n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, mais qu'il y a probablement un fond de vérité, déformée avec le temps par l'imagination populaire. »  
\- Bah, de toute façon on nous a juste demandé de tuer ce monstre, pas de chercher à démêler le vrai du faux, compléta le paladin. On s'en tient au plan : Bob entre dans le château, il trouve le moyen de nous faire passer de l'autre côté de la barrière, et on bute cette saloperie de monstre. Et comme tout est bien qui fini bien, on empoche le pognon et on s'en va. »

\- Bah voyons. C'est toujours moi qui fais tout le boulot. » Marmonna le mage dans son absence de barbe.  
\- Sois prudent Bob, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là dedans. » Avertit l'archer demi élémentaire, peu rassuré de voir son ami aller seul vers le danger.  
\- Dommage mon vieux, on aurait pu échanger nos rôles, mais c'est un peu tard maintenant. » Répondit le travesti avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Bob, c'est pas drôle, renchérit le nain. Si jamais il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, on n'aurait aucun moyen de te venir en aide. »  
\- Je sais. Ne vous en faites pas, je garde la connexion mentale activée. Et s'il se passe quelque chose, je compte sur vous pour vous rappeler de tout ce que j'ai fais pour vous. »

Laissant ses amis soupirer de consternation, Bob s'avança vers le château. Ils le regardèrent faire avec inquiétude, l'angoisse grandissant à chaque pas du mage. Quand il arriva devant la grande porte en bois, celle-ci s'ouvrit comme pour l'accueillir, et Bob s'arrêta brusquement.

« Bob ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda mentalement Grunlek.

« Oui, oui, ça va. J'ai juste été surpris. Ce sont des … » Commença Bob.

« Des quoi ? »

« … »

« Bob, ce sont des quoi ? Bob ?! »

Avant que leur ami n'ait pu finir sa phrase, la connexion mentale qui le reliait au reste du groupe s'était éteinte. Bob venait d'enter dans le château de la bête, et la porte s'était refermée derrière lui.

~:~

* * *

 _Voilà. J'espère comme toujours que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_


	3. Chapitre 2 - Violettes cornues

**Chapitre 2**

Violettes cornues

Des jumeaux. La porte s'était ouverte sur des jumeaux. Un jeune garçon et une jeune fille, vêtus de façon assortie.

\- Soyez la bienvenue au château d'Ombrage ! » Lancèrent les enfants d'une seule voix.

\- Venez. » Reprit le premier.

\- Nous allons vous faire visiter. » Continua le second.

Bob avança en regardant ses deux guides avec étonnement. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ici ? Ses amis et lui s'étaient-ils trompés de château ? Ce n'était pas celui de la bête ? Pourtant, il y avait bien la barrière magique dont parlaient les villageois.

 _« Oh, les gars, vous avez entendu ? »_ Demanda mentalement le mage, surprit de l'absence de réaction de ses camarades.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir entièrement franchit le seuil de la porte qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Le lien télépathique qu'il entretenait avec le reste du groupe s'était rompu.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demandèrent les jumeaux.

\- Non. Non, tout va bien. » Répondit timidement le travesti, faisant jouer le timbre de sa voix pour la rendre plus féminine.

\- Bien. »

\- Suivez-nous alors. »

\- C'est par là. »

Que pouvait-il bien se tramer ici ? Soucieux, il avança derrière les deux enfants. Ceux-ci le guidèrent à travers plusieurs pièces, toutes propres et bien décorées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à une chambre aux nuances pourpres et dorées.

\- Voici votre chambre. »

\- J'espère qu'elle vous plaît ! »

\- Je… elle est parfaite, je vous remercie. » Répondit Bob.

\- Bien. »

\- Ravi qu'elle vous convienne. »

\- Nous allons prévenir le maître de votre arrivée. »

\- Le maître ? »

A peine Bob eu-t-il posé la question, que les serviteurs se figèrent sur le pas de la porte.

\- Le maître … » Commença le garçon d'un ton glacial.

\- … il voudra sûrement vous voir. » Continua la fille de la même façon.

Bob dégluti. Il les regarda se retourner lentement vers lui. C'est la première fois qu'il pouvait voir aussi distinctement leurs yeux. Des yeux vairons tous les deux, l'un jaune, l'autre violet, qui le fixait d'un regard froid. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Ne bougez pas d'ici ! » Finirent-ils à l'unisson.

Il hocha faiblement de la tête. Bon sang, ces gamins lui fichaient la frousse. Il les regarda sortir sans oser bouger. Une fois seul, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, les jambes tremblantes. Où avait-il bien pu atterrir ? Il se remémora ce que les villageois leur avaient dit avant le départ.

 _« On dit qu'autrefois, il y a bien longtemps, un comte vivait dans ce château. Il avait avec lui deux jeunes orphelins, des domestiques qu'il aimait comme ses enfants. On dit aussi qu'à ses côtés se trouvait une femme, la plus belle qu'on eu su voir. Mais un jour, une terrible bête arriva dans la région. Elle élut domicile au château du Comte, et jamais plus on entendit parler de lui, des deux enfants, ou de la femme. »_

S'il avait vu juste, les jumeaux qui lui avaient ouvert seraient donc les deux serviteurs. Le maître, lui, serait sûrement le compte. Reste la femme et le monstre. Mais comment ces gens pouvaient-ils être encore en vie alors que la bête est censée vivre ici ? Et pourquoi personne ne les a-t-ils vu depuis ? D'autant que cette histoire date de presque un siècle ! Bob se rappela les yeux des enfants. Ce n'était pas tant les couleurs étranges où les regards assassins qui l'avaient dérangé, mais le fait qu'ils soient dénués de toute forme de vie.

Après avoir passé dix bonnes minutes à retourner le problème dans sa tête, il se décida à attendre davantage d'éléments pour pouvoir tirer des conclusions solides. Puisqu'il était coincé ici, autant en profiter pour trouver des réponses à ses questions. Il devait aussi trouver un moyen de faire entrer les autres, ou au moins de les tenir informer de ce qu'il avait découvert.

Bob se leva avec l'intention de sortir, quand le souvenir des jumeaux lui revint encore à l'esprit. Ils lui avaient ordonné de rester dans sa chambre. Cela dit, la curiosité du mage était aussi forte que sa peur de retomber sur eux.

 _« Et puis zut, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »_

S'il se fait attraper, il trouvera bien une excuse quelconque. Les femmes en utilisent tout le temps après tout. Bob passa la tête par la porte pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus personne, et se glissa dans le couloir aussi silencieusement que lui permettait son accoutrement.

 _« Comment faisait-on pour se déplacer avec autant de froufrous ? »_

Il traîna dans tous les endroits qu'il pu, à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant lui être utile, mais la majorité des pièces étaient inintéressantes. Alors qu'il traversait aussi discrètement que possible un hall sombre, un bruissement attira son attention à l'étage.

Le mage travesti se figea, espérant que personne ne l'avait remarqué, seul au beau milieu de cette pièce vide, où les faibles rayons de lumière se reflétaient sur le carrelage de marbre en damier. Inquiet, il leva lentement les yeux vers le balcon. Malgré la pénombre, il distingua sans peine une silhouette immobile, qui le regardait fixement.

 _« Et merde. » Jura-t-il intérieurement._

Il analysa rapidement la situation. L'ombre était grande, et seule. Pas les jumeaux, donc. Voilà qui le rassurait un peu. Visiblement un adulte. Homme ou femme ? Aucune idée. La trop faible luminosité ne lui permettait pas de faire la différence.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Bob d'une voix aussi puissante et assurée que son ton efféminé le lui permettait.

Le silence lui répondit. Il s'apprêta à répéter sa question, quand la silhouette fit un léger mouvement. Tranquillement, elle se déplaça et disparue au coin d'un couloir de l'étage.

\- Hé, attendez ! » Cria le mage travesti en se lançant à la poursuite de l'inconnu mystérieux.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'engouffra dans le passage. Vide. Où était-il passé ? Bob continua sa route d'un pas décidé. Puisqu'« on » l'avait vu, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Le couloir débouchait sur un escalier en colimaçon. En haut, la silhouette l'attendait, à demi masquée par le contre jour de la lucarne.

Hésitant, le mage gravit les marches de pierre l'une après l'autre. Il avait la nette impression de foncer droit dans un piège. Arrivé sur le dernier palier, il était de nouveau seul. Un petit couloir s'étendait devant lui. Au bout, une porte en bois, entrouverte. Il avança.

La pièce était petite, éclairée par la lumière du jour. Au centre trônait un bureau aux contours ouvragés, devant lequel se tenait un confortable fauteuil de velours bleu, et contre les murs, des bibliothèques emplies de livres, tous très bien rangés.

Le travesti s'approcha de la petite fenêtre. D'ici, il pouvait voir le portail par lequel il était entré un peu plus tôt. Ses amis étaient partis. Les connaissant, ils devaient faire le tour de l'enceinte pour trouver un moyen d'entrer.

\- La vue est-elle plaisante ? » Demanda une voix amusée dans son dos.

~:~

* * *

 _Et un chapitre de plus. Qui sait, peut-être que ce cher Bob aura enfin des réponses à ses questions. A dans sept jours !_


	4. Chapitre 3 - Prisonniers

**Chapitre 3**

Prisonniers

Bob se retourna brusquement, surprit. Derrière lui, un homme d'une trentaine d'année le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs parsemés de mèches châtaines, qui encadraient un visage fatigué, et portait une longue tenue de noble, riche, mais simple, qui traînait au sol.

\- Vous êtes le comte, n'est-ce pas ? »  
\- C'est exact, répondit l'intéressé calmement. Comment l'avez-vous su ? »

Bob examina ses yeux. Ils étaient normaux. Ni vides, ni étrangement colorés, comparé à ceux de ses serviteurs. Cet homme avait l'air vivant. Fatigué, mais vivant.

\- Des histoires circulent dans la région, répondit Bob de sa voix féminine. Elles parlent d'un comte et de deux jeunes serviteurs qui habitaient ce château, il y a bien longtemps. Avant l'arrivée de la bête, rajouta-t-il. J'ai déjà croisé les jumeaux, j'en ai donc déduit que vous étiez leur maître. »

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le regard de l'homme en entendant les dires du travesti.

\- Vous avez deviné juste, je suis bien le comte dont parlent ces histoires. Mon nom est Alexende d'Ombrage. »

Un silence s'installa. Ainsi donc, cet homme était bien le comte. Comment pouvait-il encore être en vie après tant d'années ? C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans l'enceinte du château.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air plus étonnée que cela, mademoiselle... » Remarqua le comte.  
\- Bobette, monseigneur, fit Bob en faisant un légère courbette. Je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe ici, mais j'ai l'habitude de la magie. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y suis confrontée. »  
\- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est étonnant. Serait-ce parce que vous n'êtes pas de la région Bobette ? »  
\- Je… Comment le savez-vous ? » Questionna Bob, à peine surprit d'avoir été découvert aussi vite.  
\- Je vous ai vu arriver ici. »

Le comte s'approcha de la fenêtre, se plaçant à côté du mage, qui pouvait ainsi le voir d'encore plus près. Alexende d'Ombrage avait l'air jeune, mais son visage était marqué d'une profonde solitude. Il semblait las, comme quelqu'un qui aurait vécu bien trop longtemps en portant un lourd fardeau.

\- Vous étiez accompagnée d'un nain et d'un paladin de la Lumière, sans compter votre troisième compagnon masqué. Un tel équipage est plutôt rare dans la région. De plus, vos amis ont eu l'air paniqués après que vous ayez franchit la porte du château. Ils ont commencés à faire le tour de l'enceinte, probablement pour trouver une autre entrée. »

 _« Et zut, il a compris. »_

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne ferais rien pour les en empêcher. » Reprit le comte en voyant Bob se pincer les lèvres.  
\- Vraiment ? » S'étonna le mage.  
\- Non. Je n'en aurais pas besoin. »  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
\- Personne ne peut franchir la barrière. »

Le regard du comte se perdit tandis que ses yeux continuaient de fixer le portail, comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper. Bob comprit aisément ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Vous non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »  
\- … En effet. Comme vous maintenant, je ne peux sortir de ce lieu. » Répondit le comte avec une voix triste.  
\- Mais alors la Bête, comment fait-elle ? »  
\- D'ordinaire, la barrière tombe pour la laisser passer, répondit le comte après un moment de silence. Mais grâce à vous, elle ne pourra pas sortir cette fois. »  
\- Grâce à moi ? »

Les yeux du comte se remplirent peine.

 _« Touché ! »_

\- … Votre présence empêche la barrière de tomber. »  
\- Je vois, dit Bob en comprenant qu'il n'en révélerai pas plus à ce sujet. Et qu'est-il arrivé autres femmes, celles qui sont venues avant moi ? Si personne ne peut sortir, elles sont donc toujours ici, non ? »

Le comte ferma les yeux et garda le silence.

\- Que leur est-il arrivé ? » Insista le mage en robe pourpre.

Toujours pas de réponse. Le comte rouvrit les yeux, le regard fixé vers le lointain. Bob hésita à adopter un ton plus brutal, mais cet homme ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal. Jusque là, il avait répondu sans problème à ses questions, et il avait l'air plus accablé par la vérité que mauvais bougre. Le pyromage choisit donc d'opter pour la finesse.

\- Que va-t-il m'arriver ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et inquiète.

Le comte soupira.

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, croyez-moi. Venez, je vous raccompagne, fit-il en s'écartant. Vous allez encore vous perdre si je vous laisse repartir seule. »  
\- Mais je ne m'étais pas perdue. » S'exclama le mage efféminé, trop offusqué pour remarquer que le comte avait changé de sujet.  
\- Ah non ? Dois-je en déduire que vous avez intentionnellement quittée votre chambre pour vous balader dans mon domaine ? » Dit-il avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Euh… je… je cherchais … »  
\- Une excuse pour explorer mon château tranquillement ? »

 _« Et m*** ! »_

\- … oui. » Avoua Bob avec un air coupable.

Le comte s'amusa de la gêne de sa charmante invitée.

\- Eh bien puisque nous avons du temps devant nous, je vais vous guider moi-même, qu'en dites-vous ? »  
\- Ce serait avec plaisir, Comte. »

Bob espérait ainsi obtenir plus de réponses au cours de la visite, mais le comte éluda habilement toutes ses questions. En revanche, le mage put découvrir en la personne de son hôte quelqu'un de bon et d'intelligent. Cet homme semblait d'une amabilité à toute épreuve, et son esprit cultivé plaisait énormément à Bob, même si ses connaissances dataient du siècle dernier.

Ils visitèrent de nombreuses pièces, certaines déjà vues avec les jumeaux, d'autres explorées au cours de son excursion en solitaire, mais toutes désespérément inutiles dans sa situation. Après que le comte eut ramené son invitée à sa chambre, Bob, de nouveau seul, s'affala dans un fauteuil, les pieds en feu.

 _« Dur d'être une fille, pas vrai ? » S'amusa le démon en lui._

\- Oh, la ferme. » Grogna le pyromage en réponse.

Il se remémora la disposition des pièces qu'il avait parcourues. Le comte n'avait pas tord, ce château était un vrai labyrinthe. Sans guide, il se serait sûrement perdu plus vite qu'il ne pensait. Il laissa de côté l'architecture du bâtiment pour essayer de trouver comment avertir ses compagnons de ce qu'il avait déjà découvert. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le démon sembla s'agiter, comme si quelque chose le troublait.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda Bob à sa moitié infernale.  
« Je sens une présence maléfique depuis que nous sommes ici, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi il s'agit. C'est vexant. »_

~:~

* * *

 _Encore un chapitre de passé. Diantre, qu'est-ce qui peut bien déranger ainsi le démon de Bob ? Notre cher mage va devoir fouiller à nouveau, mais cette fois dans le passé, et retrouver ce qui est réellement arrivé aux habitants de ce lieu... s'il lui reste assez de temps pour cela._


	5. Chapitre 4 - Cœur pur, cœur vicié

**Chapitre 4**

Cœur pur, cœur vicié

Bob eut un sourire. Il savait très bien à quel point sa moitié infernale aimait avoir le contrôle sur tout.

 _« Où sens-tu cette présence si dérangeante ? » Dit-il avec un sourire taquin._  
 _« Très drôle. Ça vient d'un peu partout partout figure-toi. Mais ça a l'air plus concentré près de la bibliothèque, contre le mur. » Lui répondit le démon._

Le mage se leva et se dirigea vers le meuble en bois verni pour jeter un œil aux livres qui s'y trouvaient. Il fouilla un peu, avant de trouver un vieux grimoire à la couverture de cuir sombre, caché dans le fond d'une étagère, derrière ses congénères. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage épais, dont la reliure usée laissait penser qu'il avait énormément servi par le passé.

 _« Ce livre pue la magie noire. » Fit remarquer le démon avec intérêt._

Le mage s'en saisit prudemment et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour le lire. A l'intérieur, l'écriture était fine et élégante. D'après le contenu, composé de formules et de recettes magiques en tout genre, ce livre avait appartenu à une sorcière noire, et pas la moins puissante.

\- Ce serait elle la femme de la légende ? » Se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

Si c'est le cas, alors Bob avait fait le tour des anciens propriétaires du château. Cette chambre devait être la sienne autrefois. Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu devenir ? Hormis la bête, cette femme est la seule personne qu'il n'avait pas encore croisé.

\- Et si... »

 _« Tu penses que ce serait elle la bête ? Un sort qui aurait mal tourné l'aurait transformé ? » Proposa son autre moitié._

\- Possible. Le comte la garderai enfermée pour la protéger. Mais ça n'explique pas comment elle fait pour sortir malgré la barrière. Ni le rôle qu'ont les femmes disparues. »

 _« Ça tu vas devoir le trouver vite fait si tu ne veux pas le découvrir de la même manière qu'elles. »_

Le démon avait raison. S'il ne résolvait pas rapidement cette énigme, l'issue pourrait lui être très désagréable. Il fit défiler les pages à grande vitesse, en habile lecteur, et repéra immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait. La Bête tant redoutée des villageois du coin n'était pas une simple créature, mais bel et bien un être humain victime d'un sort.

D'après ce qu'il lisait dans l'ouvrage de magie noire, ce sort tenait de la malédiction. La victime se transformait selon un cycle régulier, et prenait l'apparence d'une bête énorme, condamnée à tuer et détruire tout ce qui l'entourait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Quand elle reprenait sa forme et ses esprits, elle gardait en mémoire toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait commise durant sa métamorphose.

Bob compatissait au sort de tous ceux qui avaient été victime de cette malédiction, car il vivait lui-même chaque jour dans la peur de céder à sa moitié démoniaque, qui prendrait alors le contrôle de son corps et de ses pouvoirs pour ravager le monde.

Il continua à feuilleter le livre. La deuxième partie de celui-ci ressemblait davantage à un journal intime. Il le parcouru rapidement, n'en retenant que les passages essentiels. La belle femme du château était effectivement une sorcière, tombée amoureuse de son hôte, le Comte Alexendre d'Ombrage. Mais d'après elle, celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour ses deux chers protégés, des orphelins au regard doré qu'il avait recueilli quelques années auparavant.

 _« Ce ne sont que des insectes. Ils lui empoisonne l'âme, l'empêche de me voir, moi qui l'aime plus que tout. » Lisait Bob._

Petit à petit, la sorcière s'est convaincue que l'existence de ces deux enfants était la raison pour laquelle le Comte ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Si l'on en croit ses écrits, elle a fait d'eux son obsession, et a fini par les égorger, purement et simplement. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le Comte d'Ombrage n'a pas eu plus d'égard envers elle après cela, bien au contraire.

Quand il a découvert le meurtre, le Comte lui aurait ordonné de quitter son domaine sur-le-champ, et de ne jamais plus oser espérer y remettre les pieds. Folle de rage, elle l'aurait alors maudit. Le jour, il serait prisonnier de son château, seul et sans moyen d'en sortir. La nuit, il se transformerait en une bête meurtrière, poussé à tuer et détruire toute forme de vie aux alentours. Telle serait sa vengeance.

Après cela, l'écriture du texte change légèrement, comme si la main était différente. La sorcière écrit que le Comte, n'ayant plus rien à perdre et souhaitant protéger ses sujets, l'avait précipité du haut de la tour, espérant que sa mort mettrait fin au mauvais sort. Il avait ensuite brûlé ses restes afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne revienne pas.

Mais l'on ne se débarrasse pas d'une sorcière comme elle aussi facilement. Avant que son corps ne s'écrase au pied du château, elle avait utilisé un sort afin de transférer son âme dans l'un des corps sans vie des deux enfants. Elle resterait alors pour toujours auprès de lui, sous la forme d'un de ses deux chers petites protégés.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas prévu que le jumelage des deux domestiques fausserai le sort. Son âme s'est divisée en deux, chaque moitié se réfugiant dans un corps différent. Ainsi incomplètes et affaiblies, les deux parties ont dû fusionner avec les âmes des enfants, donnant au passage à leurs yeux cette couleur si étrange.

\- Ça explique pourquoi leurs iris vairons ne sont pas identiques. » Remarqua Bob en se rappelant que la fille avait l'œil gauche jaune et l'œil droit violet, contrairement au garçon qui avait l'œil gauche violet et l'œil droit jaune.

La femme et les enfants ne faisaient donc plus qu'un, pour le plus grand malheur du Comte, qui n'avait pas réussi à annuler sa malédiction, et devait souffrir en plus de voir ses deux pupilles, revenues d'entre les morts, partager leurs corps avec celle qui était la source de leur malheur. A nouveau, l'écriture change, plus enfantine.

 _« Elle nous a tué. Elle nous haï. Elle a maudit le maître. Mais nous ne lui en voulons pas, non. Grâce à elle, nous sommes à nouveau ensemble ! »_

Bob resta un instant immobile devant cette phrase. La situation aurait pût être drôle, si elle n'était pas aussi tragique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quel point ces gens ont dû souffrir. Après cela, l'écriture redevient plus adulte. La situation est restée ainsi pendant plusieurs années, avant qu'une jeune femme ne vienne au château, inquiète de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de ses habitants depuis que la Bête avait fait irruption dans le pays.

Soucieuse de faire souffrir encore davantage celui qui avait refusé son amour, la sorcière a laissé entrer la villageoise, et a proposé un marché au Comte. S'il tuait cette femme innocente, il gagnerai un cycle de répit, un cycle entier où il ne se changerai pas en Bête, et où il ne massacrerait pas les pauvres gens qui vivent aux alentours. Leur vie, contre celle de cette femme. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en tuait une...

Elle s'était délecté de la torture que son marché représentait pour le Comte. Finalement, les choses s'étaient passées ainsi par la suite. A chaque fois qu'une femme venait au château, la barrière tombait pour laisser entrer la pauvre victime, et le Comte se résignait douloureusement à la tuer, pour épargner tout les autres. Si aucune ne se présentait, son corps se changeait alors en celui de la Bête, et il s'en allait chaque nuit réduire à néant tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin, avant que le sortilège ne le ramène instinctivement au château.

A la fin de sa lecture, le pyromage resta quelques instants à fixer le livre. Quelle triste histoire. Soudain, un frisson de frayeur lui parcouru l'échine. Au même moment, trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Bob releva la tête brusquement, jetant un œil inquiet à la poignée. Avec l'habileté de quelqu'un qui a déjà pratiqué ce genre de chose un bon nombre de fois, il cacha le livre dans les plis de ses vêtements, heureux que la robe prêtée par les villageoises possède des poches si grandes et discrètes.

\- Entrez ! » Dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge pour reprendre de l'assurance.

La porte s'ouvrit, et les deux jumeaux entrèrent dans la chambre, leur regard vide fixé sur le travesti. Un silence lourd s'installa, qui sembla durer des heures, avant que les enfants ne prennent la parole.

\- Venez. » Dit gentiment le garçon.  
\- Le maître vous attend. » Continua la fille en souriant.

Leur ton monocorde fit frémir Bob. Malgré leur visage aimable, il n'y avait aucune émotion dans leur voix, si ce n'est peut-être une pointe de sadisme à peine perceptible. Il tenta d'articuler quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sorti de ses lèvres. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, et de les regarder sortir tranquillement, sans réussir à faire partir le frisson qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Il prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à la fenêtre, avant de quitter la chambre pour les suivre. Dehors, le soleil s'accrochait à ses derniers rayons.

~:~

* * *

 _Voici donc le fin mot de l'histoire de la Bête. Mais cela ne résout pas le problème, notre mage est toujours coincé au Château d'Ombrage et dans sa robe, et dehors, la nuit arrive à grands pas. Que va-t-il finalement lui arriver ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine !_


	6. Chapitre 5 - Dans l'antre de la Bête

**Chapitre 5**

Dans l'antre de la Bête

Bob suivit les deux domestiques jusque devant une grande double porte en bois massif, qu'ils ouvrirent pour lui sans le moindre soucis de force, avant de l'inviter à entrer.

\- Allez-y ! » Lança la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.  
\- Le maître vous attend à l'intérieur ! » Complétât le garçon tout aussi fébrile.

Le pyromage regarda la salle qui venait de lui être dévoilée. Une grande pièce circulaire, tout en pierre polie, avec pour seul éclairage un rayon de lumière mourante provenant du plafond, et tombant jusqu'au centre d'un immense sceau magique gravé à même le sol.

 _« Sûrement la tour centrale. Un jeu de miroirs qui réfléchit et amplifie la lumière extérieure pour la renvoyer au sol. Quant à ce sceau... c'est le même que celui du grimoire. » Pensa-t-il en se souvenant de la page où il était fait mention de la malédiction de la Bête._

Hésitant, toujours effrayé par la sensation dérangeante que lui procurait la présence des jumeaux, il avança de quelques pas. Quand il fut entré, les portes commencèrent à se fermer. Le mage travesti se retourna d'un coup, inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver enfermé ici, et son regard fut arrêté par celui des deux enfants, toujours à l'extérieur.

\- N'ayez pas peur... » Commença le garçon.  
\- … ce ne sera pas long. » Continua la fille.

Un sourire cruel apparu et s'étira sur leur visage, tandis que leurs yeux jusqu'alors vides s'illuminaient d'une lueur malfaisante.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous accueillir au château d'Ombrage ! » Clamèrent-il en cœur, avant de refermer la porte sur Bob.

Le pyromage resta bouche ouverte, le cœur battant à tout rompre, devant les lourds battants de bois. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix douce du Comte se fit entendre.

\- Veuillez les excuser. Ils n'étaient pas comme ceci autrefois. »

Bob se retourna, essayant de distinguer son hôte à la faible lueur que projetaient les ultimes rayons du soleil. Il préférait garder pour lui ce qu'il avait découvert dans le grimoire, n'étant pas sûr que le Comte accepterait son aide après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Certes cet homme accablé avait envie de mettre un terme à ses souffrances, mais il est aussi possible qu'il choisisse la solution de facilité en respectant les conditions de la sorcière.

\- J'imagine, répondit-il en retrouvant aisément l'usage de sa voix de fausset. Que leur est-il arrivé ? »  
\- Un mauvais sort. Vous qui connaissez la magie, je pense que vous pouvez comprendre. »

Les yeux du pyromage s'habituèrent à la luminosité, et il finit par distinguer la silhouette du Comte de l'autre côté de la pièce, assis dans un siège de pierre.

 _« Moi je dis que tu ferais mieux de le tuer pendant qu'il ne se doute de rien. » Lui suggéra sa moitié démoniaque.  
« Si tu n'as pas mieux à proposer, tu peux garder tes idées pour toi. » Répondit Bob mentalement, bien décidé à ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité._

\- Avancez, je vous prie. » Dit le Comte en se levant et en marchant vers le centre de la pièce.

Bob le rejoignit lentement, faisant attention au moindre élément suspect qui mettrait sa vie en danger. Arrivé à quelques pas du Comte, il trouva à celui-ci un air encore plus épuisé qu'auparavant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Bobette, commença Alexendre d'Ombrage d'une voix triste. J'aurais aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec vous. Votre compagnie est des plus agréables. »  
\- Mais malheureusement vous allez devoir me tuer pour empêcher la malédiction de vous changer en bête, je sais. »

Le Comte marqua un instant de stupeur, puis afficha un petit sourire, triste mais amusé.

\- Vous êtes encore plus intelligente que je ne le pensais. »  
\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite. »  
\- Si vous le dites. »

Après une longue hésitation et un regard vers la coupole du plafond, d'où ne parvenaient plus que la maigre lueur crépusculaire d'un soleil désormais masqué par l'horizon, le Comte sorti un poignard en argent de sa manche, et le contempla avec culpabilité.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il ai un effet sur moi, reprit-il, mais ce maudit sort m'empêche de mourir. »

 _« Tricheur... » Grogna le démon._

\- Une protection de plus pour que votre supplice dure toujours plus longtemps. Croyez-moi Comte, je partage votre peine. » Conclu Bob en retenant un sourire devant la déception de sa moitié infernale, qu'il était condamné à supporter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
\- Dans ce cas vous savez que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, si je veux empêcher d'autres morts inutiles et cruelles. »  
\- Oui. Mais cette fois-ci c'est à mon tour d'être désolé, car me tuer n'annulera pas la malédiction. »

Bob tenta un coup de bluff qui pouvais lui donner un peu de répit, en espérant que le Comte ignore en quoi consistait réellement le sort qui lui avait été jetée.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le Comte en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où son invitée voulait en venir. Parlez vite, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. »  
\- Seul le sacrifice d'une femme peut empêcher votre transformation. C'est un peu gênant d'avoir à le dire de cette façon, mais... je ne suis pas une fille. »

Bob savait pertinemment que n'importe quel sang coulant sur le sceau aurait le même effet, qu'il s'agisse de celui d'une femme comme de celui d'un homme, mais il croisait les doigts en espérant que son hôte ignorait cela.

\- … Pardon !? S'exclama le Comte en écarquillant les yeux et en reculant d'un pas pour mieux contempler le mage travesti dans la pénombre qui s'était installée. Mais ? Vous semblez si... »  
\- Oui, je sais, on me l'a déjà dit. J'étais celui qui avait le plus la tête de l'emploi dans le groupe. C'est le meilleur moyen que nous ayons trouvé pour franchir la barrière, même si nous n'avions pas prévu que les choses se passeraient de cette façon. »

Le Comte prit quelques instants pour assimiler l'information, hésitant à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais l'air honnête de Bob, ainsi que l'absence de crainte dans ses yeux, semblèrent finalement le convaincre.

\- Vous vous êtes jeté dans la gueule du loup Bobette, ou quelque soit votre vrai nom, constata le Comte avec désespoir. Mais je vous félicite, vous êtes la... le premier qui arrive à nous duper aussi longtemps. D'autres ont essayé avant vous, mais l'illusion était loin d'être si parfaite. »  
\- Merci pour le compliment, répondit le mage un peu moins irrité d'avoir dû sacrifier sa virilité quelques heures plus tôt. Je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, mais mes amis m'appellent Bob. Et si vous voulez bien continuer à m'accorder votre confiance malgré la situation, j'ai peut-être un moyen de... »

Soudain, l'éclat amplifié de la lune fit place à celle éteinte du soleil, éblouissant la salle. Bob dû se cacher les yeux le temps de s'habituer à la lumière vive. Quand il put voir à nouveau, le sceau gravé sur le sol de pierre s'était illuminé, comme si les rayons s'étaient liquéfiés pour couler dans les sillons de pierre, et le comte était plié en deux devant lui.

 _« Trop tard ! » Constata Bob avec effroi._

~:~

* * *

 _Oups, voilà ce que c'est de perdre son temps à papoter et faire la cour avec un homme sur le point de se transformer en Bête. Espérons pour notre cher mage que les jumeaux n'ont pas fermé la porte à clé derrière eux... A la semaine prochaine !_


	7. Chapitre 6 - Cruelle issue

**Chapitre 6**

Cruelle issue d'une odieuse volonté

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à expliquer au Comte le moyen de mettre fin à la malédiction, celle-ci s'était déclenchée. Il avait trop traîné, et voilà maintenant qu'il allait servir de premier repas à son hôte, dont les muscles gonflaient à vu d'œil.

Instinctivement, Bob lança un regard vers la porte par laquelle il était entré, à la recherche d'un moyen de retraite. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure, mais le bois massif était couvert d'énormes griffures. Il dégluti. Si même la Bête avait du mal à venir à bout des deux lourd battants, inutile pour le frêle pyromage de chercher à sortir par là.

\- Je suis... désolé... » Réussit à articuler le Comte, le visage déformé par douleur de la transformation.

Plus le temps de chercher un échappatoire. Avec empressement, Bob sorti le grimoire de sa poche et fit défiler les pages à une vitesse incroyable pour atteindre celle qu'il cherchait.

\- Que faites-vous... ? » Gémit le Comte, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune femme, ou en l'occurrence le jeune homme, ne cherche pas à fuir.  
\- C'est le grimoire de votre sorcière, grâce à lui je peux peut-être annuler votre malédiction. C'est ce que je voulais vous dire à l'instant. »  
\- Vous... pourriez faire cela ? » Demanda le Comte hébété, tandis qu'un pelage hirsute commençait à recouvrir sa peau craquelée.  
\- Vous l'avez dit vous même, je m'y connais en magie. » Répondit Bob en tombant enfin sur la page qu'il voulait.

Il la parcouru rapidement des yeux, avant d'afficher un air satisfait.

\- Oui, ça peut se faire. Accrochez-vous ! » Dit-il au Comte en entendant les vêtements de ce dernier se déchirer à cause du volume des muscles de la Bête, qui hurlait à présent de douleur.

Le sort en lui-même n'était pas très compliqué à défaire, pour peu d'avoir une très bonne maîtrise de la magie, et que quelques conditions soient remplies : la victime devait se tenir dans le sceau magique dont dépendait sa transformation, et ce pendant la première lune d'un nouveau cycle. Bob loua sa chance, avant de se rappeler qu'il risquait sa peau en traînant davantage.

 _« C'est juste une simple malédiction de premier niveau, cette sorcière manquait d'imagination. » Fit remarquer la moitié infernale avec dédain._  
 _« Je pense qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un essaye de briser son sort, la maîtrise de la magie n'a jamais été courante dans la région. Cette malédiction suffisait amplement pour satisfaire son désir de faire souffrir le Comte. »  
« Peut-être, mais en attendant c'est nous qu'il va faire souffrir si tu ne te dépêche pas un peu ! »_

Le mage leva les yeux vers le Comte, qui n'avait plus grand chose de ressemblant avec l'homme aimable qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt dans la journée. Son corps avait triplé de volume, s'était couvert de poils noirs et épais, et des crocs ainsi que des griffes aiguisés avaient remplacé les dents blanches et les ongles lisses qu'il avait il y a quelques minutes. Quant à ses yeux, injectés de sang, ils le regardait avec le peu d'humanité qu'il leur restait.

Bob dégluti à nouveau devant ce spectacle mortel, et reporta son attention sur le livre. Il concentra son énergie et commença à réciter la formule d'annulation. En rampant, la Bête s'approchait lentement de lui, plantant ses griffes dans les stries du sceau magique toujours inondé de lumière.

Le mage, toujours empêtré dans sa robe, faisait abstraction de la menace du mieux qu'il pouvait, prenant soin d'articuler les mots correctement, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Même son démon se taisait, lui qui d'ordinaire prenait un malin plaisir à lui lancer des boutades pour lui faire échouer ses incantations, de peur de voir le corps du mage déchiqueté avant qu'il ne puisse en prendre le contrôle.

Soudain, la lumière su sceau se fit éclatante, puis s'éteignit complètement. Bob venait de réciter les derniers mots, et la Bête poussa un hurlement, tandis que son corps se tordait dans tous les sens à un mètre du mage, dégonflant à grande vitesse, pour redevenir celui du Comte Alexendre d'Ombrage.

 _« C'était moins une. » Soupira le démon avec soulagement._  
 _« A qui le dis-tu. La prochaine fois rappelle-moi de perdre moins de temps avant de lancer un sort. »_  
 _« Compte sur moi, je n'y manquerai pas ! »_

Bob s'avança prudemment, le livre toujours en main, et se pencha sur le corps inerte de son hôte.

\- Comte ? Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet par l'absence de réaction de celui-ci.

Le Comte respirait à peine. L'effort l'avait épuisé au delà de ses limites, et la malédiction étant brisée, la magie qui le maintenant en vie et le guérissait à chaque blessure n'opterait plus. Paniqué, Bob laissa glisser le grimoire au sol et souleva le haut du corps meurtri pour l'aider à respirer.

\- Je suis désolé... » S'excusa-t-il, se sentant coupable.

Le Comte ouvrit difficilement les yeux et esquissa un sourire sincère à l'attention de sa chère invitée.

\- Ne le soyez pas, dit-il d'une voix éteinte, son regard fixant le vide devant lui. Vous avez réussi. Plus personne n'aura à souffrir à cause de moi désormais. »

Bob ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai que maintenant, plus personne dans la région n'aurait à craindre la Bête, mais il était quand même déçu. Il aurait voulu sauver cet homme, qui selon lui ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi, pas après tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Je peux regarder s'il y a un sort de soin à l'intérieur du grimoire. Avec un peu de chance... »

Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais il aurait tout de même souhaité que le Comte s'en sorte.

\- Non. C'est inutile. Les choses sont mieux ainsi. » Répondit le Comte faiblement.

Un silence pesant commença à s'installer.

\- … La deuxième moitié du grimoire servait de journal intime. C'est comme ça que j'ai su ce qui vous était arrivé, à vous et aux jumeaux. » Reprit Bob, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour briser l'ambiance sinistre qui s'installait.  
\- Je vois. » Fit simplement le Comte.

Rien à faire, ce maudit silence revenait. On n'entendait dans la pièce que le souffle faiblissant du mourant. Bob ignorait de quelle manière il devait réagir dans une telle situation. Il tenait toujours le corps de son hôte dans ses bras, sans savoir comment il pouvait l'aider à mieux supporter ses derniers instants.

\- Dites-moi... vous pourriez me rendre encore un service ? » Demanda finalement le Comte à moitié endormi.

\- Bien sûr. » Répondit Bob avec la joie intérieure de ne plus avoir à supporter ce silence oppressant.

\- … Les enfants... Ils étaient mes précieuses pupilles. Le soleil de mes jours. Vous pourriez... »

\- Oui. Je peux les libérer. » Acquiesça Bob en comprenant le vœu de son hôte, sans savoir s'il serait réellement capable d'extirper l'âme de la sorcière des corps des deux jumeaux.

Le Comte ferma les yeux et soupira, heureux de la réponse du mage.

\- Merci. »

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent encore, qui semblèrent à Bob une éternité . Seul dans le silence, avec pour unique compagnie le souffle déclinant du Comte... Quand finalement les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent lentement...

~:~

* * *

 _Encore la lumière d'un homme bien qui s'éteint. Pourquoi je pleure moi, je suis l'auteur, je ne devrais pas pleurer ! Enfin, même si la menace de la Bête ne plane plus sur Bob, le danger n'est pas écarté pour autant. Espérons pour notre cher mage qu'il réussira à exorciser la sorcière... avant que celle-ci ne trouve une autre victime pour passer sa colère. Dernier chapitre dans sept jours !_


	8. Chapitre 7 - La fin justifie les moyens

**Chapitre 7**

La fin justifie les moyens

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Bob se prépara instinctivement à lancer un sort, qu'il annula aussitôt, pour dévisager avec surprise le visage des nouveaux arrivants.

\- Bob ! Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Shinddha paniqué en entrant dans la pièce, suivi par Grunlek et Théo, qui avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à tirer les lourds battants de bois.  
\- … Je... oui. Oui, ça va, répondit le pyromage avec stupéfaction, l'esprit toujours occupé par le sort de l'homme dont il soutenait le corps contre lui. Mais comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? »  
\- La barrière a brusquement cessé de nous bloquer le passage, répondit Shin. On avait cherché à te rejoindre toute la journée, mais rien à faire. »  
\- La barrière est tombée ? » Questionna Bob plus pour lui-même que pour obtenir une réponse de ses amis.  
\- Oui, répondit Grunlek. Et quand on a pu entrer, on a entendu des hurlement horribles venant d'ici. On a cru que la Bête t'avait mis en pièces.

Un rapide réflexion fit comprendre la situation au mage. En entendant les cris du Comte en pleine transformation raisonner dans le château, la sorcière a compris que le sacrifice n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle a alors fait tomber la barrière pour laisser la Bête sortir, afin que celle-ci ravage le pays.

Mais de ce fait, le groupe a également pu rentrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Cela n'a pas dû la déranger, croyant que tous se feraient tuer sans distinction. Quand elle va s'apercevoir que sa malédiction a été brisée et que le Comte est mort, sa colère risque d'être redoutable. Mieux valait trouver un moyen de la mettre hors d'état de nuire au plus vite.

\- Après t'avoir vu franchir la porte du château, on a perdu le contact avec toi. Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Théo, désireux d'un peu d'action après cette journée qui fut pour lui aussi stressante qu'infructueuse. Qui est ce type ? Et où est la Bête ? »

Bob soupira et posa un regard triste sur le Comte. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de discuter, mais ses amis avaient le droit à des réponses après s'être inquiétés toute la journée. Il s'apprêta à leur prendre la parole, quand un frisson glacé le parcouru.

Le mage leva la tête, laissant glisser son regard vers la porte. Debout sur le seuil de la pièce, les yeux bicolores des jumeaux étaient rivés sur le corps de leur maître, emplis d'un mélange d'effroi, de peine et de colère. Suivant le regard tétanisé de Bob, ses trois camarades se tournèrent eux aussi vers l'encadrement, bien moins conscient du danger que représentaient les deux enfants.

\- Tiens ? C'est qui ces deux là ? » Lança Shin en toute innocence.  
\- Ce château est bien plus vivant qu'on ne s'y attendait. » Ajouta Grunlek avec perplexité.

Avant que Bob ne puisse réagir pour leur dire de se méfier, les deux domestiques prirent la parole, se donnant la réplique l'un l'autre d'une voix vibrant de haine.

\- Ils l'ont tué.  
\- Ils ont tué le maître.  
\- Qu'allons-nous devenir ?  
\- Nous les emmènerons.  
\- Oui.  
\- Avec nous.  
\- Ils mourront.  
\- Nous y veillerons.

\- Ensemble, dirent-ils dans une harmonie glaçiale, nous rejoindrons le maître !

Les quatre aventuriers, autant Bob que ceux qui voyaient pour la première fois les deux enfants, furent stupéfiés par cette scène déconcertante. Et à peine eurent-il le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, qu'un phénomène tout aussi étrange que le premier se produisit.

Les jumeaux se mirent à se tordre, comme s'ils se convulsaient de douleur. Une vapeur violacée commença à sortir de leur corps en poussant un cri d'outre-tombe. Le groupe resta interdit devant ce spectacle, ne sachant comment réagir. Seul Bob avait une petite idée de ce qui se passait.

De leur vivant, tout ce que souhaitaient les deux orphelins était rester auprès de l'homme qui les avait recueilli. Une fois morts, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'âme de la sorcière en eux, afin de pouvoir continuer à être auprès du Comte.

En voyant le corps étendu de celui-ci, ils ont compris qu'Alexendre d'Ombrage était mort. De ce fait, ils n'ont plus aucune raison de servir de réceptacle à l'âme de la sorcière, qu'il sont en train de chasser, malgré les paroles qu'elle leur a fait prononcer il y a un instant.

Une fois la vapeur entièrement expulsée de leurs corps, les jumeaux s'écoulèrent au sol, inertes. La fumée hurlante fila vers le plafond, longeant le mur de pierre à grande vitesse, avant d'être frappée de plein fouet par un puissante langue de feu.

Bob en avait eu assez. Cette sorcière le terrifiait depuis l'instant où il avait mis les pieds dans ce château, mais elle avait causé beaucoup trop de souffrances pour qu'il la laisse s'échapper. Il ignorait si ses flammes auraient un quelconque effet sur cette âme vaporeuse, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'y déverser toute sa rage.

\- Va en enfer... » Grogna le mage, les yeux rouges de colère.

La fumée se consumât dans un bruit semblable à un hurlement de femme. En quelques secondes il ne resta de la sorcière rien d'autre que son grimoire, gisant au côté de Bob. Alors que le regard de chacun des membres du groupe était encore rivé sur le mur où mourraient les dernières flammèches du pyromage, un sourire triste apparu sur les lèvres du Comte.

\- J'ai préféré le soleil à la lune. » Dit-il dans un murmure que seul Bob pu entendre, avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Un silence suivit cette série d'événements, pendant lequel Bob et ses camarades calmèrent leurs émotions.

\- … Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé au juste ? » Osa demander le Paladin.

Ni le nain, ni le demi-élémentaire ne surent lui répondre. Le mage quant à lui garda le silence, son regard vague se perdant dans le tissu de sa robe écarlate.

\- Allons-nous en d'ici. » Finit-il par lâcher sobrement.

En passant devant le corps des enfants, il remarqua une cicatrice sur la gorge de l'un deux, à l'endroit où se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt un foulard qui s'était dénoué en tombant. Des sourires doux illuminaient leurs visages paisibles, et leurs yeux entrouverts étaient redevenus d'or.

Le groupe quitta la place en silence, résistant à l'envie de questionner Bob, dont l'humeur était morose. Certes il avait libéré la région de son fléau, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par l'issue de cette histoire.

Après avoir supprimé la barrière qui entourait la château, enterré dignement les corps, puis être passé rapidement au village pour rendre la robe et annoncer la mort de la Bête, ainsi la fin de son règne de terreur, ils se retirèrent, leurs pas les menant vers d'autres aventures.

Tandis que le château disparaissait à l'horizon, Bob se retourna une dernière fois. Il se rappela ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal de la sorcière, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie. Le regard vide, il contempla au loin, sous le soleil de midi, la silhouette d'un lieu qui aurait pu devenir l'écrin d'un rêve...

… il emporta avec lui le secret du Comte maudit.

~:~

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire. Dire qu'elle ne devait faire que quatre chapitres quand je l'ai commencée. J'ai encore eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre x) Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que cette fiction vous a plu et que vous en garderez un bon souvenir. Des gros bisous à tous, et à une prochaine fois !_


	9. Epilogue - Conte du soir

**Épilogue**

Conte du soir

« On dit qu'autrefois, il y a bien longtemps, un comte vivait dans ce château. Il avait avec lui deux jeunes orphelins, des domestiques qu'il aimait comme ses enfants. On dit aussi qu'à ses côtés se trouvait une femme, la plus belle qu'on eu su voir. Mais un jour, une terrible bête arriva dans la région. Elle élut domicile au château du Comte, et jamais plus on entendit parler de lui, des deux enfants, ou de la femme. Depuis lors, où qu'elle aille, la bête anéantit toute vie, massacrant sans distinction hommes et animaux, répandant le malheur dans son sillage. Maintes et maintes fois, de valeureux héros ont tentés d'éradiquer ce fléau. Mais rien n'y fit jamais. Chaque tentative était un désastre. De tous les courageux parti au repère de la bête, seuls les bredouilles sont revenus...

… Puis un jour, des étrangers sont arrivés. Quatre aventuriers, aux pouvoirs incroyables, qui ont terrassés la bête et libéré le pays de son fléau. Le premier, un nain au bras d'acier, a résisté aux assauts de la bête tout en protégeant vaillamment ses compagnons. Le second, un archer au regard perçant, a tiré une flèche droit dans le ventre de la bête, répandant ses entrailles immondes au sol. Le troisième, un noble paladin de la Lumière, a brandit son épée vers le ciel et a tranché la tête de la bête, qui a roulée à ses pieds. Le quatrième enfin, une femme, maîtresse de la puissante magie de feu, a réduit ce qui restait de la bête en cendres, la renvoyant pour toujours en l'Enfer qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

C'est ainsi que les exploits des Aventuriers sont contés de nos jours, car c'est ainsi que les choses se sont passées. Voilà comment naissent les légendes.

C'était une vraie histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. »


End file.
